


♥️ Red Hearts ♥️

by aphenglandstan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Leon gets lost(TM), M/M, Out, POV First Person, also Raihan comes in kinda smooth like 😳😳😳., bc of course he does, inspired by an absolutely iconic fic by @HaloRocks1214 that is linked in the summary, they’re dorks but they’re cute dorks who are cute together jsnfnfngng, writing this fic was so sweet that I’m p sure it rot my teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: In Galar, they say that the gift of an Applin means you’ll stay with someone forever. So when Leon just happens to stumble across one on his way to a battle with his rival, Raihan, he knows exactly what he wants to do with it.(inspired by the fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277900 by @HaloRocks1214.)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	♥️ Red Hearts ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> check out the fic I linked in the summary it’s amazing and 🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏.
> 
> anywho, enjoy!!! :)!

Of course I got lost in the Wild Area. It was so like me to get lost on the way to a battle with my rival- Raihan- in which I was supposed to prove that I was still the unbeatable Champion that he knew and loved.

Well, I hoped he loved me.

I mean- of course he did as a friend, but I wanted more.

And that was when I stumbled across the Applin.

I practically tripped over myself, suddenly insistent on catching it for Raihan. After all, it was practically a love confession on its own.

To this day, I've never met a pokémon who didn't love me, and the Applin was no exception. It wasn't hesitant at all. It just got into the poké ball, and boom!

\-----------

I managed to find my way there- almost an hour late, but nonetheless- and arrived to a bored looking Raihan.

He just lied across the hood of his car, snapping selfies and scrolling through what was probably his socials. His pokémon were nearby, mostly grooming themselves.

"Raihan! Uh-"

He snickered at me. "I should just come an hour late to all of our battles. I'd probably still show up earlier than you, though."

"Hey! It didn't take me an hour!"

"Geez, Lee. Fifty-nine minutes late and you're gonna say that?"

I glanced at my watch again. "Yes."

"Well then maybe if I came an hour late, you'd be early for once." He smirked as he booped my nose, then took a quick picture of my expression.

"Am I gonna see that on your snap later?" I asked.

"Well it'd sure drive your fangirls wild."

"I don't really care about their attention."

Oh, how I wanted to say 'I only care about yours', and kiss him right there. But it's not like I could ever get the guts to do that

He took another picture of me.

"Well, you ready to fight?" He tossed a poké ball in the air.

"I was born ready," I said, feeling a grin sneak across my face.

\-----

Raihan was on his last Pokémon, but he managed to get me down to two, which was really good. I was super proud of him, and how far he's come.

I glanced down at my last two. I had Charizard, and I'd decided to put the Applin in my party for the battle.

Raihan had his Kingdra, and I looked at it, then back down at the two Pokémon in my hand.

"Applie, go!"

Raihan got that giggly smile he got whenever he felt like he could laugh at one of the nicknames I gave my Pokémon.

"So who's that? Your secret weapon?" He called from across the battlefield.

"Yup. Gonna crush you with my newest Pokémon!" I shouted back.

I glanced around the battlefield, trying to see if there was anything I could use to my advantage.

The sun was shining very brightly, and it hit me.

I grinned. "Applie, use solar beam!"

And Raihan didn't even have time to react. Applie charged up far more quickly than he would've been able to if it were less sunny. It was a oneshot.

Raihan sighed, returning his Kingdra to the poké ball before jogging over to me. "Are you adding a new member to your team? I've never seen you with an Applin before."

"Nope. But you might be adding a new member to your team." I grinned, passing him the Applin. I felt like it was an extra special gift because not only did Applins represent love when gifted, but they're also dragon types, which Raihan specializes in. "His name's Applie! Take super good care of him!"

"Dude, you don't have to take pity on me." Raihan huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Raihan, I-"

"For real, you don't need to give me your Pokémon just because I lost."

"Raihan, he's just a gift. It's not like that."

"Leon, I don't need your help. I'm gonna beat you fa-"

I cut him off with a kiss. His eyes widened before shutting, but I kept mine open to look at how peaceful he looked.

A few moments later, I pulled away and wiped my mouth.

"There? Applie's not a mean gift. He's a confession, okay?"

"Oh." He was still letting his fingers linger at his lips, looking sated.

I swallowed the spit in my mouth and decided to act in impulse while I still had enough adrenaline to do so. "Wait! You know how I said I don't care about my fangirls' attention? Well it's because I only care about yours."

He grabbed my hand and smiled an absolutely stunning smile. "Well then I'm glad I took a picture right then. They say it lasts longer. And if you were thinking about me in it, I wanna be able to look at it all day long."

He had Rotom print it out, and even now- years later- he still has that picture framed. It hangs above our mantle with our wedding pictures. Which include a selfie that Raihan took with his tongue out that includes me saying my vows in the background.

It surely was a champion time.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave Kudos and/or a comment if you liked!!! :)! they help inspire me to write more! :)!


End file.
